wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XXII
Rodzina Połanieckich 41 Marynia nie skarżyła się nawet sama przed sobą na męża. Nie było dotąd między nimi najmniejszego nieporozumienia. Musiała tylko przyznać, że prawdziwe, bardzo wielkie szczęście, a zwłaszcza bardzo wielką miłość, taką, o jakiej marzyła, gdy Połaniecki był jej narzeczonym, wyobrażała sobie inaczej. O tym przekonywał ją każdy niemal dzień. Inne były nadzieje, inną pokazywała się rzeczywistość. Prawa natura Maryni nie poczęła się przeciw tej rzeczywistości buntować, ale padł na nią cień smutku wraz z poczuciem, że ów cień może się stać z czasem tłem życia. Mając pełną duszę dobrej woli próbowała sobie z początku dowieść, że to są jej własne urojenia. Czego jej brakło i w czym Połaniecki mógł ją zawieść? Nie wyrządził jej nigdy umyślnej przykrości; ilekroć przyszło mu do głowy, że coś mogłoby być jej przyjemne, starał się jej to zapewnić: był dla niej hojny, dbał o jej zdrowie, chwilami zacałowywał jej twarz i ręce - słowem, był raczej dobrym niż złym. A jednak czegoś w tym brakło. Maryni trudno było to określić w jednym lub kilku słowach, ale umysł jej był zbyt jasnym, żeby nie rozumieć tego, co serce odczuwało co dzień żywiej i co dzień smutniej. Czegoś brakło! Po wielkim i uroczystym święcie miłości zaczynał się szereg dni powszednich, a jej żal było święta; chciałaby była rozciągnąć je na całe życie, widziała zaś ze zmartwieniem, że mężowi jej ta powszedniość wydawała się właśnie czymś normalnym i pożądanym. Tak jak było, nie było źle, ale to nie było owo wysokie szczęście, które taki człowiek powinien był zdolny czuć, stworzyć i dać. Ale prócz tego chodziło i o inne rzeczy. Oto ona czuła, iż jest więcej jego niż on jej - i że gdy ona oddaje mu całą duszę, on zwraca jej ze swojej tylko tę cząstkę, którą z góry przeznaczył na użytek domowy. Mówiła sobie wprawdzie, że on jest mężczyzną, że ma po za nią cały świat pracy i myśli; ale niegdyś spodziewała się, że on ją weźmie za rękę i w ten świat wprowadzi, że przynajmniej w domu będzie się nim z nią dzielił, tymczasem nie mogła się nawet łudzić, żeby tak było. I rzeczywistość gorsza była, niż sobie wyobrażała. Połaniecki - jak sam się wyrażał - wziął ją i miał i gdy wzajemne ich uczucie stało się zarazem prostym wzajemnym obowiązkiem, sądził, iż nie potrzebuje inaczej się o nie troszczyć ani inaczej o nią zabiegać, jak o wszelkie inne obowiązki codziennego życia. Nie przyszło mu wprost do głowy, że do takiego ogniska nie dość jest dokładać zwyczajnych drew, jak się dokłada do komina, ale że trzeba sypać w nie bursztyn i myrrę tak, jak się je sypie przed ołtarzem. Gdyby mu ktokolwiek coś podobnego powiedział, wzruszyłby ramionami i uznał go za romantyka. Dlatego była w nim może troskliwość męża, ale nie było nic z troski kochanka ani przejęcia się, ani czuwania, ani takiej bojaźni, która w mniejszym zakresie ziemskich uczuć jest tym, czym bojaźń boża w uczuciu religijnym. Niegdyś, gdy po sprzedaży Krzemienia Marynia była względem niego obojętna, on czuł i przeszedł przez to wszystko, ale teraz, a nawet od czasu śmierci Litki, gdy począł być zupełnie pewnym, że ona jest jego własnością, nie myślał o niej więcej, niż wypada myśleć o własności. Uczucie jego, oparte przeważnie na jej uroku fizycznym, posiadło to, czego chciało - i było spokojne, a czas mógł je tylko w przyszłości spowszedniać, ochładzać, stępiać. Tymczasem teraz już, jakkolwiek było jeszcze żywe, brakło mu takiej na przykład czujnej i pieszczotliwej tkliwości, jaka była w uczuciu dla Litki. I Marynia to spostrzegła. Dlaczego tak było? - na to nie umiała odpowiedzieć, niemniej jednak wyraźnie czuła, że była dla tego człowieka, któremu chciała być wszystkim, czymś pospolitszym i mniej cennym niż tamto zmarłe dziecko. Nie przyszło jej to do głowy i nie mogłoby się żadną miarą w niej pomieścić, iż jedyny powód był ten, że tamto dziecko nie było jego, a ona zaś oddała mu i ciało, i duszę. Sądziła, że im się więcej oddaje, tym się więcej powinno otrzymać i mieć. Ale czas przyniósł jej pod tym względem dużo zawodów. Oto nie mogła również nie dostrzec, że wszyscy byli pod jakimś jej urokiem, że wszyscy ją cenią, chwalą, że Świrski, Bigiel, Zawiłowski i nawet pan Osnowski patrzą na nią nie tylko z podziwem, ale niemal z zachwytem, i że najmniej ze wszystkich robi sobie z tych przymiotów - on - "Stach". Ani na chwilę nie przyszło jej na myśl, by on nie był zdolny się na niej poznać i ocenić tego, co inni w niej dostrzegali i ocenili z taką łatwością. Wiec co był za powód? Te pytania dręczyły ją teraz dniem i nocą. To, iż spostrzegła, że Połaniecki we wszystkim trochę udaje charakter zimniejszy i bardziej trzeźwy, niż ma rzeczywiście, nie wydało się jej dostateczną odpowiedzią. Pozostawała jej, niestety, odpowiedź tylko jedna: "On mnie nie kocha tak, jakby mógł, i dlatego nie ceni, jak cenią inni." Było w tym tyle samo prawdy, ile goryczy i smutku. Instynkt kobiecy, który w takich razach nigdy nie zawodzi, ostrzegł Marynię, że uczyniła na Zawiłowskim niezwykłe wrażenie i że to wrażenie powiększało się za każdym spotkaniem. I myśl ta nie oburzyła jej, nie wybuchnęła w gniewnym pytaniu: "Jak on śmie?!" - bo zresztą on na nic się nie ośmielał - przeciwnie, dodała jej pewnej otuchy, pewnego zaufania we własny urok, które chwilami poczynała tracić, ale zarazem wzbudziła tym większy żal, że taką tkliwą cześć, taki zachwyt okazywał jej ktoś obcy, nie zaś "Stach". Co do Zawiłowskiego, nie czuła dla niego nic prócz wielkiej sympatii i przychylności, więc myśli jej pozostały czyste. Nie byłaby zdolną bawić się przez próżność cudzym cierpieniem, i z tego powodu, nie chcąc, by zaszedł za daleko, przyłączyła się chętnie do planu pani Osnowskiej zbliżenia Zawiłowskiego z panną Castelli, jakkolwiek ten plan wydał się jej tak nagłym, że aż niezrozumiałym. Zresztą i serce jej, i umysł były zajęte całkowicie pytaniami: czemu ten dobry, ten rozumny i ten kochany " Stach" nie chce wstępować z nią na wysokości? czemu on nie ceni jej tak, jakby mógł? czemu on ją tylko kocha, ale nie kocha się w niej? czemu jej miłość uważa tylko za coś przynależnego sobie, ale nie za coś drogiego? Skąd to poszło i gdzie leży tego przyczyna? Każda płaska, samolubna natura znalazłaby całą winę i w nim - Marynia Połaniecka znalazła ją w sobie. Wprawdzie odkrycie to uczyniła z cudzą pomocą, ale tak była zawsze gotowa zdjąć wszelką odpowiedzialność ze swego "Stacha", a wziąć na siebie, że obok przestrachu, sprawiło ono jej niemal radość. Raz po południu siedziała sama i z rękoma złożonymi na kolanach gubiła się w myślach i pytaniach, na które nie umiała znaleźć odpowiedzi, gdy wtem drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się w nich biały kwef i ciemna suknia siostry miłosierdzia. - Emilka! - zawołała z radością pani Połaniecka. - Tak, to ja - odpowiedziała siostra - mam dziś wolny dzień i chciałam was odwiedzić. Gdzie pan Stanisław? - Stach jest u państwa Maszków, ale myślę, że niezadługo wróci. Ach, jaki będzie rad! Siadaj, odpocznij! Pani Emilia siadła i poczęła mówić: - Ja bym częściej do was wpadała - tylko że nie mam czasu. Ale dziś wolny dzień: byłam u Litki. Żebyś wiedziała, jak tam zielono i co ptaków! - Byliśmy tam kilka dni temu. Wszystko kwitnie - i taki spokój... Jaka szkoda, że Stacha nie ma! - Tak. On ma przy tym kilka listów Litki: chciałam go prosić, żeby mi ich pożyczył. Na przyszłą niedzielę wpadnę znowu i odniosę mu je. Pani Emilia mówiła już spokojnie o Litce. Może było tak dlatego, że z niej samej został tylko cień żywej istoty, który miał się wkrótce rozwiać - ale tymczasem była w niej niezmącona pogoda. Myśl jej nie była już także pochłonięta wyłącznie nieszczęściem i owa dawna obojętność dla wszystkiego, co nie było Litką, przeszła. Zostawszy siostrą miłosierdzia zstąpiła znów między ludzi i nauczyła się odczuwać wszystko, co stanowiło ich dolę lub niedolę, wesołość lub smutek, a nawet przyjemność lub przykrość. - A jak tu u was zawsze ładnie! - rzekła po chwili. - Po naszych białych ścianach takie mi się tu wszystko wydaje bogate. Pan Stanisław był niegdyś wielki leniuch; bywał u państwa Bigielów i u nas; nigdzie więcej nie chciało mu się bywać, ale teraz pewno się rozruszał i przyjmujecie dużo ludzi? - Nie - odpowiedziała Marynia. - Bywamy tylko u państwa Maszków, u pani Broniczowej i u państwa Osnowskich. - A, poczekaj! Ja znam panią Osnowską. Znałam ją jeszcze panną. Znałam także oboje państwa Broniczów i ich siostrzenicę, ale ona nie była wtedy jeszcze dorosła. Pan Bronicz umarł sześć lat temu. Widzisz, jak ja wszystko wiem! Marynia poczęła się śmiać. - Doprawdy więcej ode mnie. Ja poznałam państwa Osnowskich dopiero w Rzymie. - Przecie tyle lat mieszkałam w Warszawie, więc wszystko obijało mi się o uszy. Niby to przesiadywałam ciągle w domu, ale świat mnie zajmował. Taki to był ze mnie lekkoduch! Zresztą i twój dzisiejszy pan Stach znał panią Osnowską... - Mówił mi o tym. Spotykali się na balach publicznych. - Ona miała wówczas wychodzić za pana Kopowskiego. Były i łzy, i rozpacz, bo jej ojciec się sprzeciwił. Ale dobrze trafiła? - nieprawda? Pan Osnowski zawsze uchodził za bardzo dobrego człowieka. - I jest dla niej jak najlepszy. Ale o tym nie wiedziałam, że ona miała wyjść za pana Kopowskiego, i dziwi mnie to - taka inteligentna! - Chwała Bogu, że szczęśliwa; byle chciała to cenić. To rzadka rzecz szczęście, i tak się trzeba umieć z tym dobrze obchodzić! Ja się nauczyłam teraz patrzeć na świat bardzo bezstronnie, jak mogą tylko ludzie, którzy dla siebie niczego już nie wyglądają - i wiesz, co mi nieraz przychodzi do głowy? Że szczęście to jak oczy: lada prószynka - i zaraz poczynają łzy płynąć. Marynia uśmiechnęła się trochę smutno i odrzekła: - Oj to, to wielka prawda! Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym pani Emilia, spojrzawszy uważnie na Marynię, położyła łagodnie swoją przezroczystą rękę na jej dłoni i spytała: - Ale ty, Marylko, jesteś szczęśliwa? - tak? i Marynię chwyciła nagle taka chęć do płaczu, że oparła się jej tylko z największym wysileniem. Ale trwało to jedno mgnienie oka. Cała jej prawa dusza wzdrygnęła się nagle na myśl, że jej łzy lub smutek byłyby niejako skargą na męża, więc siłą woli opanowała wzruszenie i odrzekła: - Byle tylko Stach był szczęśliwy! I podniosła pogodne już zupełnie oczy na panią Emilię, która rzekła: - Litka wam to wyprosi! Spytałam tylko dlatego, że jakem weszła, wydałaś mi się jakaś zasępiona. Ale ja wiem najlepiej, jak on cię kochał i jaki był nieszczęśliwy wówczas, gdyś się na niego gniewała z powodu Krzemienia. Maryni twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem. Tak miłe jej było każde słowo o jego dawnej miłości, że gotowa była słuchać tego rodzaju opowiadań bez końca. Pani Emilia zaś mówiła dalej, dotykając jej ręki. - A ty, brzydkie dziecko! Takieś było niemiłosierne, tak nie umiałaś ani ocenić, ani uszanować prawdziwego przywiązania, że czasem byłam na ciebie zła. Czasem bałam się o poczciwego pana Stanisława, żeby się nie zraził do życia, żeby się nie zwichnął, żeby nie zdziwaczał. Bo to, widzisz, zdarza się, że jak się zrobi jakaś fałdka gdzieś w głębi serca, to całe życie nie można jej potem wyprostować. Marynia podniosła głowę i poczęła mrugać, jakby oczy jej poraziło jakieś nagłe światło. - Emilko, Emilko! - zawołała - jak ty rozumnie mówisz! Pani Emilia nazywała się teraz "siostra Aniela", ale Marynia nazywała ją zawsze dawnym imieniem. - Ej, co tam rozumnego! - rzekła. - Ot, tak sobie zrzędzę za dawne czasy. Ale Litka wyprosi wam szczęście i Bóg wam je da, boście go oboje warci. I poczęła się zbierać. Marynia zatrzymywała ją do przyjścia męża, ale na próżno, gdyż w zakładzie czekało ją zajęcie. Jednakowoż pogawędziły jeszcze, według zwyczaju kobiecego, z kwadrans we drzwiach; wreszcie pani Emilia odeszła obiecując odwiedzić ich znów na przyszłą niedzielę. Marynia Połaniecka wróciła na swój fotel pod oknem i wsparłszy się na ręku poczęła myśleć nad słowami pani Emilii, po chwili zaś rzekła półgłosem: - Tak, to moja wina!... Zdawało jej się teraz, że ma klucz do zagadki. Oto nie umiała uszanować siły tak prawdziwej i tak wielkiej jak miłość. I teraz w jej struchlałym sercu wydała się ta miłość jakimś obrażonym bóstwem, które karze. Wówczas Połaniecki był przed nią na kolanach. Ilekroć się spotkali, patrzył jej w oczy wyglądając zmiłowania od jej serca i od tych wspomnień białych, nikłych, ale drogich, które ich łączyły. Gdyby wtedy była zdobyła się na prostotę i na wspaniałomyślność, gdyby była wyciągnęła do niego ręce, jak nakazywało jej tajone uczucie - byłby jej wdzięczny przez całe życie, byłby czcił ją, czcił i kochał z tym większą tkliwością, im bardziej odczuwałby własną winę, a jej dobroć. Ale ona wówczas wolała pielęgnować i rozdmuchiwać swoją urazę, a jednocześnie przyciągać Maszkę. Gdy było trzeba zapomnieć, nie umiała zapomnieć; gdy trzeba było przebaczyć, nie umiała przebaczyć. Wolała sama cierpieć, byle i on cierpiał. Połanieckiemu oddała rękę wówczas dopiero, kiedy nie mogła inaczej, kiedy nie oddać jej byłoby wprost niecną i bezrozumną zatwardziałością. Prawda, że wówczas tłumione kochanie powstało w całej swej nieprzezwyciężonej mocy i że pokochała sercem i duszą- ale to było za późno. Miłość została obrażona. Coś się złamało, coś zginęło; w jego sercu powstała taka złowroga fałda, o jakiej wspominała pani Emilia - i teraz ona, Marynia, zbiera tylko to, co posiała. On tu nic nie winien - i jeśli kto komu, to nie on jej, ale ona jemu popsuła życie. Zdjął ją na tę myśl taki strach i taki żal, że przez chwilę patrzyła w przyszłość z zupełnym przerażeniem. A zarazem chciało się jej płakać i płakać jak małemu dziecku. Gdyby pani Emilia nie była odeszła, byłaby to uczyniła w jej ramionach. Była tak przejęta ciężarem własnych przewinień, że gdyby w tej chwili ktoś nadszedł i próbował zdjąć z niej ten ciężar, gdyby jej powiedział: "Tyś tyle winna, ile gołąb" - byłaby uważała, iż mówi rzecz niegodziwą. Najstraszniejszym w tej rozterce duchowej było to, że w pierwszej chwili klęska wydała jej się niepowetowaną i że jej się zdawało, iż w przyszłości może być tylko gorzej i gorzej, że "Stach" będzie ją coraz mniej kochał - i że będzie miał prawo coraz mniej kochać, słowem: nie widziała przed sobą ratunku. Logika mówiła jej: dziś jeszcze jest dobrze w porównaniu z tym, co może być jutro, pojutrze, za miesiąc, za rok... A tu przecie chodzi o całe życie. I poczęła wysilać swą biedną, strapioną głowę, by wynaleźć, jeśli nie drogę, to przynajmniej jaką ścieżynę, którą by można wyjść z tych manowców nieszczęścia. Na koniec, po długim wysileniu, po Bóg wie ilu połkniętych łzach, zdawało jej się, że widzi przed sobą jakieś światło. I to światło, w miarę jak mu się jęła przyglądać, rosło coraz bardziej. Było jednak coś potężniejszego od logiki nieszczęścia, potężniejszego od win spełnionych i obrażonego bóstwa, umiejącego się tylko mścić - miłosierdzie boże! Ona zawiniła, więc do niej należy winy naprawić. Trzeba oto "Stacha" kochać tak, żeby odnalazł wszystko to, co mu zginęło w sercu. Trzeba mieć cierpliwość nie tylko nie narzekać na swoją dzisiejszą dolę, ale jeszcze dziękować Bogu i "Stachowi", że jest taka, jak jest. Gdyby przyszły większe smutki i trudności, trzeba je po cichutku pochować w sercu - i wytrwać długo, bardzo długo, choćby lata całe, póki nie przyjdzie miłosierdzie boże. Ścieżynka poczęła się teraz zmieniać w gościniec. "Nie zbłądzę!" - mówiła sobie Marynia. - Chciało się jej i teraz płakać z wielkiej radości, ale sądziła, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Zresztą lada chwila Stach mógł wrócić i trzeba, żeby ją zastał z suchymi oczyma. Jakoż niebawem wrócił. Marynia chciała w pierwszej chwili rzucić mu się na szyję, ale czuła się względem niego tak winną, że wstrzymała ją jakaś nagła nieśmiałość. On zaś, pocałowawszy ją w czoło, spytał: - Nie był tu nikt? - Była Emilka, ale nie mogła dłużej zastać. Przyjdzie w przyszłą niedzielę. Wówczas zniecierpliwił się: - Ach, Boże! Wiesz, że to taka dla mnie przyjemność ją widzieć - czemuś nie dała mi znać? Wiedziałaś przecie, gdzie jestem; czemuś nie pomyślała o mnie? A ona, jak dziecko, które się tłumaczy, poczęła mówić głosem, w którym drgały łzy, ale zarazem i jakaś otucha: - Nie, Stachu! - owszem! - jak ciebie kocham, tak ciągle myślałam o tobie!